


[podfic] Exeunt, Pursued By Heteronormativity

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Lardo, Multi, OT4, POV Shitty, Podfic & Podficced Works, Road Trips, Slow Build, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty Knight takes a post-graduation road trip. Four friends, six thousand miles, two tents, several embarrassing photos, a giant rabbit, three cops, and a bear.</p><p>written by psocoptera, read by annapods</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins With Pie and Mixed Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exeunt, Pursued By Heteronormativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815950) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> Waow, I almost can't believe it's done.  
> Alright. So you can either download each chapter whole, or by ~eight minutes parts, or listen to it here or on tumblr. Or you can go listen to codeswitch's podfic, which has music and is awesome. Or, if you don't really like podfics, go read it instead ! I mean, who am I to tell you what to do ?  
> Anyway, thanks for passing by, don't hesitate to leave some feedback, and have a good day !

* * *

summary

warnings by chapters

* * *

[(whole)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eoemetnbj358cdj/epbhc1whole.mp3)

* * *

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147840092976/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1z5xhxyh7vg3t8z/epbhc1p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147887952438/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ek4mzin3lagougn/epbhc1p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147939585459/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rbowbs8zsidhcgm/epbhc1p3.mp3?dl=0))


	2. Shuffle Off To Buffalo

* * *

[(whole)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s7coaj8abea6d42/epbhc2.mp3)

* * *

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147991959774/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f5fvm2ayst8dvmu/epbhc2p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148042278124/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jzk4gz8kfs6y6zu/epbhc2p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148093020369/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gp71mqclf26e7h6/epbhc2p3.mp3?dl=0))


	3. Go West, Young Bros

* * *

[(whole)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w4c4t60wawca4m2/epbhc3whole.mp3)

* * *

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148143343350/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rfj0vvlybyu0shp/epbhc3p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148191510347/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dlepkd62m9zy9qj/epbhc3p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148240132750/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/amded6l9930rstn/epbhc3p3.mp3?dl=0))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148291415541/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w42a0no1lzn73qm/epbhc3p4.mp3?dl=0))

[part 5](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148342635799/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/he60fgxph6sblbe/epbhc3p5.mp3?dl=0))

[part 6](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148392874211/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1zqi9fnqbwnvny1/epbhc3p6.mp3?dl=0))


	4. What You Can't Outrun

* * *

[(whole)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sk1gu0ve3mb5a6k/epbhc4whole.mp3)

* * *

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148441906452/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x0elhg2nm676ssf/epbhc4p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148490463330/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kij4db9sc7lgn2l/epbhc4p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148536858158/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s9303pc7ick57yo/epbhc4p3.mp3?dl=0))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148583745277/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zqwkgtenz0vv2ox/epbhc4p4.mp3?dl=0))

[part 5](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148633731152/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4t0qsk9t7puyfaj/epbhc4p5.mp3?dl=0))


	5. Further Than Your Own Backyard

* * *

[(whole)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ao2o3tossrtn32p/epbhc5whole.mp3)

* * *

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148683958088/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/00a8alvoeth33zz/epbhc5p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148733698296/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dgf8rzmscl2huoo/epbhc5p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148782609449/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfd4glruor5jh84/epbhc5p3.mp3?dl=0))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148830870146/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0bpk22yze6f289r/epbhc5p4.mp3?dl=0))

[part 5](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148877467015/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q425qn8fx11mln5/epbhc5p5.mp3?dl=0))

[part 6](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148924962183/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vv8zv9y3aqghl81/epbhc5p6.mp3?dl=0))


	6. Picture What Will Be

* * *

[(whole)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4zzxfhvj0uwyial/epbhc6whole.mp3)

* * *

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/148975665942/annapods-podfic-exeunt-pursued-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j09l4l84tymtktw/epbhc6p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149025207318/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q0tt94z7nhg6w9u/epbhc6p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149073367225/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iydkn3d0ncm62b8/epbhc6p3.mp3?dl=0))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149121733469/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mibc89y52f1q4qk/epbhc6p4.mp3?dl=0))

[part 5](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149169391443/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6zv4p2vtxwjfepz/epbhc6p5.mp3?dl=0))

[part 6](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149216306516/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/de9w1ez7icct6qu/epbhc6p7.mp3?dl=0))

[part 7](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149264102095/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qgm4mh1hqhd85jg/epbhc6p8.mp3?dl=0))

[part 8](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149314618230/podfic-exeunt-pursued-by-heteronormativity-by) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/572ycaa9jzjy6b4/epbhc6rp6.mp3?dl=0))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !


End file.
